civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mughals (Shah Jahan)
The Mughals led by Shah Jahan is a custom civilisation led by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and Hiram. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Overview The Mughals In the early 16th century, northern India, being then under mainly Muslim rulers, fell to the superior mobility and firepower of the Mughals. The resulting Mughal Empire did not stamp out the local societies it came to rule, but rather balanced and pacified them through new administrative practices and diverse and inclusive ruling elites, leading to more systematic, centralized, and uniform rule. Eschewing tribal bonds and Islamic identity, especially under Akbar, the Mughals united their far-flung realms through loyalty, expressed through a Persianised culture, to an emperor who had near-divine status. The Mughal state's economic policies, deriving most revenues from agriculture and mandating that taxes be paid in the well-regulated silver currency, caused peasants and artisans to enter larger markets. The relative peace maintained by the empire during much of the 17th century was a factor in India's economic expansion, resulting in greater patronage of painting, literary forms, textiles, and architecture. Newly coherent social groups in northern and western India, such as the Marathas, the Rajputs, and the Sikhs, gained military and governing ambitions during Mughal rule, which, through collaboration or adversity, gave them both recognition and military experience. Expanding commerce during Mughal rule gave rise to new Indian commercial and political elites along the coasts of southern and eastern India. As the empire disintegrated, many among these elites were able to control their own affairs. Shah Jahan Shah Jahān was the third son of the Mughal emperor Jahāngīr and the Rajput princess Manmati. Marrying in 1612 Arjūmand Bānū Begum, niece of Jahāngīr’s wife Nūr Jahān, he became, as Prince Khurram, one of the influential Nūr Jahān clique of the middle period of Jahāngīr’s reign. In 1622 Shah Jahān, ambitious to win the succession, rebelled, ineffectually roaming the empire until reconciled to Jahāngīr in 1625. After Jahāngīr’s death in 1627, the support of Āsaf Khan, Nūr Jahān’s brother, enabled Shah Jahān to proclaim himself emperor at Agra (February 1628). Dawn of Man His Majesty Shahabuddin Muhammad Shah Jahan, the Emperor, Warrior of the Faith, may Allah perpetuate his Empire and Sovereignty. In the early 16th century, northern India, being then under mainly Muslim rulers, fell to the superior mobility and firepower of the Mughals. The resulting Mughal Empire did not stamp out the local societies it came to rule, but rather balanced and pacified them through new administrative practices and diverse and inclusive ruling elites, leading to more systematic, centralized, and uniform rule. Eschewing tribal bonds and Islamic identity, the Mughals united their far-flung realms through loyalty, expressed through a Persianised culture, to an emperor who had near-divine status. The relative peace maintained by the empire during much of the 17th century was a factor in India's economic expansion, resulting in greater patronage of painting, literary forms, textiles, and architecture. Your Majesty, Prince of Builders, the people did not deserve the architectural wonders you gave them! The world is barren once again, and your people cry out to see the once glorious domes of Agra rise, glorious once again. Will you take up the mantle of divine emperor once again? Will you meld the many practices of this new world into one masterful culture? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Shahabuddin Muhammad Shah Jahan, Emperor, Warrior of the Faith and Friend of beauty and art. I am certain that our nations can learn a lot from each other." Introduction: "You are fortunate to have found Shah Jahan, friend of art and beauty. The world is filled with beastly men, but here, in this Mughal Empire, you may find peace." Defeat: "You were so jealous of my world that you had to destroy it. It would be better that history forgets this day, forgets all that transpired here... the sorrow would be too much." Defeat: "There is no better path to immortality than art. My monuments will outlive you and your successors." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Hokath: Text. * Hiram: DOM Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Islamic Cultures Category:India